


Seven's Solution

by Castlewood_Bard



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Helping, Multiple Voices, Music, The Borg, adjustments, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard
Summary: Seven still hasn't adjusted to life without the voices of the Borg.
Relationships: Harry Kim and Seven of Nine, Seven of Nine and The Doctor, Seven of Nine/Harry Kim, The Doctor (Star Trek)/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Seven's Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that has been rattling around in my head for way too long. Hope you enjoy :)

Everything was so quiet all the time. Seven wasn't used to it. The Borg had been in her head since she was six years old, and now silence drove her crazy. Most days she could fight through it, but sometimes she wasn't strong enough. 

On those days she would sneak to Harry's room. He would always smile and lead her to his couch. She sunk into it and closed her eyes, trying to soak up every sound possible. Padding feet, humming Jefferies tubes, closing doors, everything. Then the music would start. Soft at first so she could adjust to it, then faster and faster until her head swam and her heart didn't hurt as much.

Harry would wail on his clarinet for hours for her. Yes their first encounters had been awkward, but they had both gotten over that. Now they were friends, and Harry helped his friends  however he could. Seeing the tension flit from Seven's face was reward enough for him. 

When his breath finally ran out he would look up at her. Sometimes she stared at him in thanks, and other times she'd be dead to the world. When that happened, he got a blanket from his bed, wrapped it around her shoulders and left for Tom's room. She was always gone when he came back in the morning, but he knew she appreciated it. 

He also knew, that if he wanted to get back to the Alpha Quadrent alive, he would never tell a single soul that he did this for her . She'd kill him before the words even left his lips. Then, one day, it slipped out. He was in Sick Bay with a hand a laceration and the Doctor was trying to make conversation.

"Were you distracted, Mr. Kim? You are usually the careful one of the bunch."

"No,  just tired,  I think . I was up late with Seven last night." Harry gasped and froze as finished his thought.

"What?" The Doctor cocked his eyebrow.

"Nothing!" 

"Mr. Kim, Seven is my patient. If something is going on with her, you must tell me."

"No, no. It's fine, she's fine. Don't tell her I told you!"

"Told me what?!"

Harry cringed. He was in too deep now. The Doctor would never drop it. "...That I play my clarinet for her when she needs noise. She said, sometimes, she misses the sound of thoughts. Music helps. A lot."

"Why has this not  been brought to my attention! You do understand I could have helped her with that."

" I don't think she wanted medicine for it, Doc."

"No, Mr. Kim, you don't understand. In my early days on Voyager I couldn't connect to you humans. I had no idea where your feelings came from or where they went. Then I found opera.  Suddenly , I understood. Feelings bubbled to the surface. I was able to bond with my patients. Even if I didn't know what a concussion felt like, I knew what pain sounded like. Identifying emotions became a breeze. I know how Seven feels. Music can connect better than any other remedy I know."

Harry gaped at him. He had no idea the Doctor felt so  strongly about anything, especially something as human as music. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. She made me swear to keep it secret. She's still afraid of having weaknesses,  I think ."

The Doctor nodded. "She need not know you told me, Ensign. I can slip it into her next check up and see if she takes to the idea of expanding her music taste. It may be beneficial for her to have more than a one man clarinet band to listen to."

Harry agreed, thanked the Doctor and hurried to his room. He had some searching to do. 

Seven jumped at the idea. She  was relieved when the Doctor brought it up. So relieved, in fact that she forgave Harry right away. (She wasn't stupid after all. The ensign was about as discreet as species 4781). 

The holodeck was already running as she approached the door. A vibrating emanated from within and her blood hummed with anticipation. The sight that greeted her took her breath away. Glowing lights bounced as a hard melody thumped her chest. Harry and the Doctor stood in a far corner, hovering over a box. As she drew closer, she realized the music was coming form the box. 

The Doctor spoke, well yelled, first. "Mr. Kim and I have worked the past week to choose the best of Earth music. We have selected the most popular types first and we can go from there."

Harry piped up. "This is from an old Earth band called AC/DC. Tom made me listen to it months ago. I don't know if you'll like it, but you always seem happiest when I play fast, so-"

"It is acceptable." Seven smiled. She loved it! The sound drowned out all her worries and filled every bit of silence. They tried about six genres that day, but AC/DC remained her favorite. 

From then on it was a regular appointment every Friday. They would plan their shifts  accordingly and join each other for a night of new music. The playlist grew every week and so did the number of participants. It was a great way for everyone to let off steam.  With the sounds of music, laughter, and her crewmates off key voices echoing in her ears, Seven knew she had found something far better than the Borg . Or rather, it had found her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated ;)


End file.
